


Yoga Pants

by SweetHermitress



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Human, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHermitress/pseuds/SweetHermitress
Summary: Carlos takes note of Cecil's attire while he's exercising and they have a little fun.





	

It was an uneventful Saturday afternoon. Carlos sat in his easy chair watching re-runs of Cosmos whilst Cecil, dressed only in his tight spandex yoga pants, did yoga on a mat beside the TV. Khoshekh was curled up in a sunbeam in the bedroom, and The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lived in Their Home was out campaigning.

Carlos sat back, eyes on the program but not really taking it in. He had seen this one so many times he could probably recite it. He let his eyes wander over to the only other movement in the room, Cecil. He tried not to notice just how sexual Cat Pose was, Cecil on his hands and knees, arching his back. He tried not to notice how good Cecil's ass looked in Downward Facing Dog. He tried not to notice how inviting Cecil's body looked in Child's Pose, prone on the floor, stretched luxuriously outward.

He failed. He licked his lips and stared at his beautiful boyfriend stretching and arching and moving so smoothly. He had to adjust his jeans, which seemed to be growing tighter.

Cecil got up to do another Cat Pose, and as he arched his head up he looked at the TV and caught Carlos' reflection. Suddenly he stopped and spun around.

"Carlos!" He gasped, "Are you staring at me?"

Carlos had been caught. "Er."

"Even though you've been saying all week you've wanted to watch this Cosmos marathon?"

Carlos merely grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Cecil stood at once. Carlos was surprised - it wasn't like Cecil to get mad over something like this. But then Cecil came and stood in front of Carlos in his easy chair and turned around. He grabbed his own ass.

"Is this what you're staring at?" He demanded in a voice that was sharp but clearly without anger.

Carlos licked his lips again and nodded.

A wicked smile crept onto Cecil's lips. Slowly, he lowered himself onto Carlos' lap. He began to stand again, then sat back down. Slowly but firmly, he began to roll his hips, grinding his ass on to Carlos' lap. A breath escaped Carlos' lips. As Cecil varied the rhythm of his gyrations, Carlos put his hands on Cecil's hips. Gently, Cecil took them and flung them away. A second time, Carlos placed his hands on Cecil's undulating hips, and a second time Cecil removed them. Carlos threw his head back, wanting to touch his boyfriend. He clenched the edges of his flannel shirt tightly in his hands, trying to resist the urge to grab Cecil again.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it, Carlos?" Cecil purred, continuing to roll his hips.

Carlos could only respond by heaving a trembling breath. He hadn't been teased like this in years. Unable to stand the tightness of his jeans anymore, he unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard dick. Cecil had barely stopped long enough to allow Carlos to do this before he lightly began to buck his hips, rubbing the curve of his ass up and down along Carlos' shaft. Carlos moaned gently. The feel of the tight spandex along his bare cock was better than he could have imagined. Carlos began to rut himself against Cecil's ass, which continued to agonizingly rub up and down along Carlos' length.

Finally Carlos couldn't stand it anymore, and he seized Cecil's hips in his hands. This time Cecil gave no protest. Carlos pulled Cecil down as Cecil continued to ride Carlos' cock between the curve of his ass. Carlos thrust himself up and down all over Cecil's tight pants. So slick and smooth, deliciously warm from his boyfriend's ass. He held on as long as he could, but it just felt so incredible, and then he was moaning in Cecil's ear, coming all over Cecil's ass and back. Cecil slowed his rhythmic gyrations, then stopped them completely as he turned around to kiss Carlos deeply. Carlos was still trembling.

"I should go shower," Cecil whispered. 

As he stood to leave, Carlos pulled him back down on his lap. He reached his hand over Cecil's thigh and touched his crotch. The spandex had stretched tight around Cecil's bulge. Carlos slowly began to rub it. Cecil giggled and stood up again. "Carlos, I really need to go shower!" He insisted, walking across the room. But as he paused in the doorway to the bathroom, he turned around to face Carlos, smirked, and wiggled his ass suggestively.

Carlos was throwing his clothes off following him to the shower.


End file.
